Just Smile
by TdotJW
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was a young girl of 8 years old when she was put into Fairy Tail orphanage. There she met the first friends she's ever had, her first bully and her first family. Not to mention the boy she fell in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Heres my second Fairy Tail fanfiction!**

**I know that's bad because I haven't finished my first one... so all of you readers who are reading Gangster's Paradise, don't worry, I'm continuing it!**

**But, please read this one too, it was an idea I had randomly after watching My Sister's Keeper (AND NO, NO ONES GETTING CANCER IN THIS.)**

**Haha, anyway :)**

**this story begins with the POV in Lucy's again, and she's young the first couple chapters. **

**but, dont worry, they'll get older and start flirting in no time! **

**hope you like, please review and tell me if I should continue this one! 3 thanks**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it characters, just the plot :)**_

* * *

Lucy Heartphilla was a child just short of eight years old. Lucy had long pretty blonde hair, big brown eyes and a smile that would melt your heart. She was smart, nice, cute and childish.

She was also completely and utterly alone.

Lucy's mother was her best friend. Her mother was the most beautiful person in the world in Lucy's eyes. Lucy's mother was smart, funny and gave her a kiss goodnight for as long as she could remember.

Her father, however was cold and distant. He didn't talk much, or leave his office very often. He was forgetful (like when he forgot Lucy's birthday from time to time.) and strict… But he loved her mother.

Lucy's mother died when Lucy was seven. Her young mind didn't completely comprehend that her mother had left the world at that time. And when her father wouldn't talk to her for months, Lucy never found out exactly how her best friend left her. She was just… gone one day.

Her father's death, she remembers perfectly. Lucy knows that he died in some kind of accident… but not much else. The only reason why Lucy remembers it is because it's the day that she understood that she was on her own.

And most likely always would be.

* * *

"Come now, it will be okay" The large friendly woman tried to comfort the young crying girl that had just been handed to her. "There are lot's of kids here, you'll see. I bet you'll make lots of friends."

Lucy wiped her swollen eyes as she tried to stop crying, the word 'friend' had caught her attention.

The large woman notice this, "Not to worry," She started with a smile, using her hand to gently push Lucy toward the playground of the orphanage. "You'll make plenty of friends here. We're all family in Fairy Tail."

Lucy blinked, trying to get her eyes to clear. She had just been through a lot and she was tired. But being in an entirely new area had woken her up quite a bit.

As her eyes cleared, her face turned into a look of astonishment. The place was huge! There were playgrounds on both the left and the right side. The right side had swings! There were sandboxes and four wheeled bikes. Some kids were blowing bubbles while others were playing with the scooters.

And although the playground amazed the child, what Lucy noticed most were how many kids were playing. All ages and sizes kids were running around in front of Lucy. Manly younger kids, she noticed, only being able to see a couple older-older kids. She gaped like a fish for a couple minutes, frozen, before the lady gently tapped her further.

Lucy had never been to school, or atleast not a public one. Or many playgrounds. She has seen them from car windows and pictures, but she's never been so close to so many kids in her life.

She has always been home schooled, and because of that, her biggest wish was to play with friends. Now that that wish is about to become reality, Lucy found her feet unable to move.

Lucy turned, prepared to tell the lady from before that she was unable to do this but found nothing behind her.

She was alone again. Even though so many kids were around her, she was alone.

That thought struck Lucy's heart and tears started to form again. She sniffed and tried to hold them back the best she could.

"Hey, this girls is crying!"

Lucy jumped, the new voice scaring her. She turned to find a boy, about her age, looking at her in interest.

He had black shaggy hair that fell just short enough to not fall in his eyes. He Had dark blue eyes and was a little taller than Lucy…

And he didn't have a shirt on. Only black shorts and sandals. Lucy stared for what seemed like forever.

Finally annoyed, the boy snapped "What are you looking at, cry-baby?"

Lucy recalled, shocked at the sudden change in tone.

"Gray!" A girl yelled from across the pavement. The boy cringed at the voice. A smaller red headed girl stalked over to the boy and Lucy. She glared at the black haired boy. " Where are your clothes? How many times have I told you not to strip." She turned her attention to Lucy. "I'm sorry about my friend here," She said as she motioned to the black haired boy, who flinched. Suddenly the redhead's eyes softened. "What's wrong?"

Lucy was confused. First there was a shirtless boy - Gray, right? And now there's some smaller girl who talked like she was the police.

The redhead smiled and didn't wait for Lucy to respond. "I'm Erza." She said kindly, pointing to herself. "This is Gray." She pointed to the shirtless boy. "He may seem mean, but he's actually really nice."

Gray scoffed at Erza. "I was only nice to you because you cried on your first day too." He grumbled. Erza's eye twitched before she turned and cuffed Gray across the head.

"So, what's you name?" Erza asked Lucy.

Lucy blinked, deciding to ignore the now injured boy. "Lucy," She said shyly.

Erza smiled, taking Lucy's hand in hers. "Hello Lucy, come play! I'm sure you'll like Fairy Tail." She said cheerfully as she dragged Lucy along to the sand box.

* * *

Lucy sighed to herself as she took a seat on the pick nick table. "Gray, your clothes." She said dully. Gray gasped, looking down at his bare chest like he's never seen it before.

Which we all know is impossible.

Lucy was almost nine years old. She has been at Fairy Tail Orphanage for 10 months, already plenty aware of the everyday routines.

She had become close friends with Erza and Gray, which she was overjoyed by. Never has she ever had a true friend. Now she has two!

Coming here, she learned of the many kids who live there as well. Gray was a the same age as Lucy and had been there for two years already, and Erza was a year older than them and had been at the orphanage for a year and a half. Both being somewhat new when they met her.

She had made other friends as well. Like Levy, a light blued haired girl Lucy's age. She was kind and smart and came across as the shy type-till-you-get-to-know-them. She was also friends with the bully that was two years older then Lucy, Gajeel. He was big and tall with messy black hair. He scared Lucy a lot. Apparently he had been in a lot of trouble since he's been here for picking on other kids. And there was Juvia who clung to Gray a lot, but she seemed nice.

All and all, Lucy's best friends at the orphanage were mainly Gray and Erza. And she loved them for being there for her.

But she saw them day in and day out. It was like they were her siblings. Besides the Orphanage got very boring after awhile. They all had their own dorm room. Some had to share, but most got their own room since they were small. It was a large building, with a cafeteria, theatre/arts-and-crafts-room, gym and small library.

Lucy was so enthusiastic about moving in and all the new stuff that she didn't realize there were rules. They barely went to the library and the theatre and gym could only be used on certain days. Like when it was raining.

The orphanage had many kids in it, and Lucy found out just shortly after her first week why there weren't many older kids.

Lucy oh so badly wanted to be adopted. To have parents who would love her and buy her clothes. That she could tell her day to and be tucked in.

But she had a feeling that she'd never be kissed goodnight again.

"Lucy!" Lucy snapped out of her day dream to see Erza running over to the pick nick table. "The boys are playing man hunt after lunch, we should play!" Erza said, her confidence vibrating off her.

Lucy smiled. Erza always wanted to play against the boys. "Who's all playing?"

"Me, you, Gray-" Gray snapped up from his food in surprise, "Levi, Loki, Droy, Macou, Gajeel," Erza listed off on her fingers.

Lucy shuddered. She didn't like playing with Gajeel. Especially physical games. "Maybe another time, Erza?" Lucy said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, since when was I playing?" Gray nodded along with Lucy.

"C'mon guys. There's not much else we can do." Erza pointed out. Lucy inwardly sighed. It was true that the playground got boring after awhile. But hey, maybe they'd be lucky and get a scooter today?

"Hey, don't touch me!"

A small boy's voice yelled out from the other side of the playground. Lucy, Gray and Erza looked over curiously at the commotion.

A small boy was being dragged by his arm into the tarmac. He looked Lucy and Gray's age or maybe younger. He was pouting, stubbornly refusing to be forcibly moved. He was spiky pink hair and big dark green eyes.

"Natsu!" A man with glasses, who was holding the pink haired boys arm snapped. Mrs. Wilson ( the large woman from before) stood next to them nervously. "This is your last change! You have already been moved to three different orphanages. Do you not want to get adopted?" He scolded the boy.

Lucy stared shocked. Three different orphanages? What did he do to get kicked out of the other ones?… How long has this boy been without parents? He seems so young.

"I don't care! I don't want some fake parents, anyway!" Natsu yelled back furiously.

The man with the glasses glared, noticing the attention they were gaining. "Behave Natsu! I don't care if you get adopted or not, but atleast at decent enough so that you don't have to live on the streets!" The man snapped, roughly shoving Natsu's arm so that he was on the playground. The man gave one last look over his shoulder before turning and disappearing through the doors.

Mrs. Wilson helped Natsu to his feet, saying something to him in low tones so Lucy and the others couldn't hear.

Lucy turned to Erza and Gray curious to see there reactions. Erza had a small smirk while Gray just scoffed.

"What an idiot. Acting all high and mighty." Gray muttered.

"I think he's got some heart." Erza said casually, and turned to walk towards the pink haired boy.

"Eh! Erza, wait up!" Lucy shouted after her friend, running to catch up with her, wondering if this was a good idea. What if he was the same as Gajeel?

Erza was two feet in front of the pink haired boy when he stopped glaring at the floor and looked up at her. She stuck her hand out,

"I'm Erza." She said bluntly. Lucy huffed to her side.

Natsu looked at her hand suspiciously for a few moments before he huffed and turned away.

Gray cringed, already knowing what was going to happen.

"GAH!" Natsu screamed as he plummeted to the ground face first.

Lucy stared at the boy on the ground surprised. He was acting ruder than Gray when she first met him.

Natsu jumped up immediately and got in Erza's face "What was that for?" He screeched.

Erza's face stayed stoic, unaffected "I was just politely trying to introduce myself and you acted rude." She said calmly. Lucy sweat droped. She talks as if that was a perfectly justifying reason.

Natsu huffed, looking away with stubborn cuteness.

Lucy smiled "So, your Natsu, right?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, his stubbornness breaking.

"Yeah," He said shortly.

"What's with you pink hair?" Gray asked rudely.

"What's wrong with it?" Natsu snapped in Gray's face.

"It's _pink_! That's what's wrong!"

"Shut up droopy eyes!"

"Make me squinty eyes!"

"Wanna fight!"

"Let's go girly boy!"

"_Girly boy?_ I don't want to hear that coming from a stripper!"

"I am not a stripper!"

"Then where's your clothes, huh?"

"GAH!"

Lucy started giggling at the boys argument. Her giggles got louder and louder towards the end of the argument that they became full blown laughs.

Erza started chuckling along with Lucy and soon enough caught the attention of the two idiot boys.

They stared, gave each other a look before Natsu gave a face splitting smile. Both started laughing along with the girls, anger forgotten.

_Maybe it wont be so boring anymore? _Lucy couldn't help but think as she giggled and laughed with her three new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Heres the next chapter~! I got so many Favorites and alerts and reviews that it made me exicted to write the next chapter!**

**So here is it! haha.**

**This chapter is alittle different then the one before. For those of you who've read my other writing, you'll know I like fight scenes, even if I'm not good at them.**

**So, yes this story will have a few, I hope you don't mind? :( because that's not what it's mainly about, so if you don't like it, just... try to ignore it? :)**

**Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that yes: they are young for the first couple of chapters and YES, they have a pretty gruesome fight for 9/12 year olds, i know. **

**But in fairy tail they fought like that when they were younger? :/**

**Idk, I'll try to keep the fighting scenes to a minimal if you don't like it, let me know!**

**SO, thank you to my reviewers! **

**Littlewish123, susay, Resha Tsubaki, fairytail3695 and The Unfortunate Angle **

**Thanks alot for your encouraging reviews! Please keep reading!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. I wish ;)**

**Btw- expect grammar and spelling errors! T-T I'm sorry!**

* * *

"Hey Luce, wake up!"

"Gahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy let out a surprised shriek as she awoke to big green eyes staring at her face. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to calm herself down, looking at the grinning idiot beside her bed.

After Natsu's grand entrance to the orphanage, they all started becoming friends. Oddly enough, it was like they were all knew each other forever, even though they just met Natsu two days ago. It was like he was the last connection in there group to make them whole.

As much as they didn't want to admit it, (Gray didn't, anyway) Natsu had become the thing they were all excited to wake up for.

Or in Lucy's case, be woken up by.

"Natsu! What are you doing in my room!" She whispered harshly to him, not wanting to wake up more people then they already have.

"The sun's already up! I'm bored Luce." He said, grinning big enough to split his face in two. Lucy's eye twitched, trying not to be fooled by the cuteness and stick to the real problem.

"Natsu, usually you sleep the most." She sighed.

"I know, but I got too much sleep yesterday, I'm all fired up!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet. "C'mon, I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "They don't open the café until ten, Natsu." She rolled over in her bed, snuggling into her covers.

Natsu groaned. "Well, who cares!"

Lucy rolled over so that she was looking at him, curious. "What do you mean? It's closed. You can't get any."

"Who cares if it's closed? I know a way!" Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy sighed. "No you don't. You've only been here for two days."

Even though those two days have been reckless and exciting. Natsu has gotten pretty much every supervisor or adult in the building to either be afraid of him or hate him. He's loud, obnoxious and stupid. Lucy had a feeling she wasn't going to get adopted anytime soon.

Lucy sighed sadly just thinking about it. "Well, have fun then Natsu. See you in the morning if you don't get in to too much trouble."

"What do you mean? I want you to come too!" He said grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her warm comfortable bed.

"Natsu! I don't think I should come! I don't want to get into trouble!" She said a little more anger in her voice as he dragged her.

"You wont get into trouble." He looked her dead in the face. "I promise."

Lucy bit her lip. "…Fine."

Natsu cheered, grabbing her hand and zooming out the door before Lucy got to change.

* * *

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered harshly.

She was tired, irritated and still wearing her p.j's. Plus, she had no idea why she was here in the first place… she wasn't even hungry.

Something about Natsu made her want to feel what it was like to rebel. It was a weird high, Lucy discovered. Hiding and knowing there was a chance they could be caught at any moment.

"Shh!" Natsu hushed her with a evil smirk on his face. He turned back to what he was doing.

Lucy gave him a glum look. Sure she wanted to feel like a rebel, but she was tired and waiting didn't help anything.

A soft _clink_ echoed as Natsu let out a "yes!" in accomplishment. He slowly opened blue metal door that he managed to unlock. Creeping in slightly, he motioned Lucy to come in with a wave of his hand.

Suddenly Lucy was excited. Her adrenaline started pumping as she and Natsu started crawling on the floor next to the kitchen counters. Why she was doing this, she couldn't tell you. Why she trusted a boy she just met was even more of a mystery.

They both shuffled as quick as they could across the kitchen until they were met with the table full of food. Natsu got onto his feet looking like a boy at Christmas. Lucy followed, suddenly feeling hungry.

They both took some food, Natsu packing like he was going away for months.

"Hey! What are you kids doing!" A voice rang out in the small kitchen.

"Crap!" Natsu grunted out as he reached for Lucy's hand. "Run!" He exclaimed, dragging her slightly. Lucy let out a squeak in surprise.

They both ran hand and hand as fast as they could away from the kitchen. Natsu slammed the door behind them.

* * *

They both crashed into Lucy's room huffing and puffing as they tried to regain there breathe. Lucy put a hand to her fast beating heart, her face confronted into a look of shock.

Natsu grinned as he huffed over onto the ground, pulling out some of the food he stole in the process.

Lucy and Natsu's eye connect.

Lucy made a _Pfft_ noise before she started laughing, clutching her stomach in face now smiling in glee. Natsu smiled at her, laughing along with her.

Lucy had never had such a crazy time. She's never truly been a real kid. Not really. Her first time rebelling gave her a tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach and hands that told her to run, _now_. It was a uncomfortable yet fun feeling.

She decided she liked following Natsu on his crazy ideas. Gave her a sense of adventure in this cage of a home that she's been stuck in for nine months. Lucy didn't think there was a funnier time she's had at Fairy Tail.

"What are you two doing?"

Lucy's giggles slowly deflated along with Natsu when they heard a new voice.

"None of your business." Natsu huffed at Gray who was standing in their door.

Gray's eye twitched in annoyance before his eye brow lifted in question. "Why are you in Lucy's room, Natsu?"

"Didn't I say it was none of your business ice-brain?" Natsu growled coming closer to Gray.

"What was that?" Gray snapped back, smashing his forehead against Natsu's. Face scrunched in a murderously angry look. Lucy was always surprised how Natsu could get Gray to act like that. He was usually calm. Except for when he "lost" his clothes.

"Sorry, didn't know you had too much ice in your brains to be able to hear!"

"That doesn't make any sense idiot!"

"Who's an idiot?"

Lucy sweat dropped watching the two boys brawl it out. "Don't fight in front of people's rooms!" She screamed at them, knowing they weren't listening.

"What's all this ruckus?" Erza came from the room across the hall, glaring at both the boys.

Immediately Gray snapped in order. Natsu looked at him curiously before glaring up at Erza for stopping their fight.

"What, you wanna go too?" Natsu challenged. Grays face dropped in a slight panicked look.

"You wanna die?" Gray said in horror to Natsu. Lucy arched an eyebrow. She knew Gray would listen to Erza, but she didn't know Gray was afraid of her. Especially _this_ afraid.

Erza's eyes darkened and she cracked her knuckles. Both Lucy and Gray flinched in fright. But, Natsu grinned.

"You two," She said darkly, looking at both boys on the floor. ("_Why me too!_" Gray yelled in panic, but was ignored.) Lucy gulped, frightened. She stepped closer to them and Lucy covered her eyes.

"GAHH!"

"UGHH!"

Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu's face on her carpet and Gray holding his now bruised head. Erza smiled and sighed in contentment.

"We going down stairs for breakfast?" She asked them, smiling friendly. Lucy stared at the girl in astonishment.

Gray slowly got up, following after the red head down the stairs.

Natsu lifted his head from the carpet, looking shocked and she held his slightly bleeding forehead. "S-scary" He whispered, shocked.

_No kidding,_ Lucy thought to her self.

* * *

Upon reaching the Café, Natsu and Lucy stopped there friends and quickly walked over to avoid being seen by the kitchen lady's.

Erza looked at them in interest. "What's with the sneaking around?"

Natsu's eyes widened with his new fear for the woman as he squeaked "N-nothing!"

Lucy sighed, "Nothing to worry about" She smiled.

Erza gained a look of amusement but let the subject drop.

"Hey! I said gimme more food!" Gajeel screamed at the now frightened kitchen lady as she shook her head, denying him of his rude request.

Lucy shuttered. It was Gajeel again. He was always being the bully and proving that he was the strongest. And meanest.

Erza glared over at him as did Gray. Natsu looked to Lucy, "Who's that?" He asked innocently.

"Gajeel." Lucy hissed under her breath. "He's a bully, better stay clear of him."

Natsu tilted his head in somewhat confusement,

"He picks on other kids because he thinks he's the strongest here." Gray muttered.

"It's a wonder why the older kids let him do what he wants."

Erza sighed, being one of the 'older kids' "The only older kids here are Mira, Luxus, Mistgun and me. I can't do anything because I've already been in trouble for fighting." Erza sighed. "When I get older though, they wont be able to stop me."

Natsu blinked. "Then what about Mira, Luxus and Mistgun?" He asked, confused.

Gray sighed. "Mirajane won't fight… she's too nice. And no one sees Mistgun, some think he's ran away. And Luxus…"

"Is a jerk." Erza finished her eyes turned cold. "He won't stick up for anyone but himself."

Lucy took this information in surprise. She didn't know of these people, well, besides Mirajane. She's met the nice white haired girl. But of her whole nine months she's never seen any other older kids besides her and Erza.

Natsu hummed in understanding, turning to look at the black haired boy who was still causing a commotion.

"Huh!" He brought his face close to one of kitchen lady's face. "No extra food?" He sneered, turning his attention to the room full of kids.

Automatically every head turned away from the bully, afraid it'd be them that would have to deal with his wrath. Except Natsu.

Gajeel walked around looking for his victim. His eyes settling on one, he grabbed a girl's arm. "Hey," He growled in her face. "Got any extra food?" Although it was formed in a question, it didn't sound like one. It sounded like a threat.

"Levi!" Lucy breathed in surprise. Natsu looked at Lucy's horrified face for a moment before turning back to the large boy and blue haired girl.

Levi was small in size and had bright blue hair. Natsu had seen her around before and she looked like a nice girl. She always had to boys around her though, as if they were her fan club.

"N-no" Levi stutter in fear.

Gajeel stuck his face closer to hers as she cringed away "No?" He looked down at her food, "Don't lie to me now, bitch"

A lot of voices gasped at that. They were all young. No one heard swear words much.

Levi started to shake and cry slightly.

One of Levi's fan club boys stood up, "Leave her alone, we'll give you our food as long as you just leave Levi alone!" He shouted.

"Droy!" Levi shouted in surprise.

Gajeel's piercing red eyes turned to Droy. The boy slightly cowered, but stayed standing.

He hummed in surprise. "Oh? Sticking up for your little girlfriend?" He questioned as he looked at the girl in his hand. "Well, then, how do you feel when I do _this_" Gajeel grinned as he whipped his arm to the ground, Levi with it.

Levi gasped in pain as she hit the ground. Droy and Jet stood up immediately for their friend. "Levi!" They shouted together, reaching for her.

Gajeel knocked their hands away, laughing.

Natsu's eyes turned hard with a murderous glint as he stared at the scene unfolding in front of him. His dark green eyes scanning for any teacher or helper. All kitchen ladies were huddled back in fear and there were no supervisors in sight.

Gajeel swung his arm around again, swinging the bawling Levi like a rag doll.

Jet stepped forward, grabbing Gajeel's arm "Stop!" He screamed.

Gajeel glared at him, turning to punch him away with his one free hand. Jet groaned to the ground, holding his face starting to cry.

Natsu growled, standing up. Lucy looked up at him in shock, along with Gray and Erza.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy whispered harshly, but recalled slightly at the look on his face. From the two days she's known him, he's never been serious. Now he looked deadly. It scared her.

"Natsu, I know what your feeling, but he's too strong for you! I tried before." Gray whispered, slight fear in his eyes.

Natsu stayed where he was, looking as if he was about to commit a terrible crime. His face scrunched in a death glare. He ignored both Gray and Lucy as he started to walk across the room.

Erza grabbed his hand. "You don't know what your getting into, Natsu." She said. But her face defied her. Her eyes were the same as Natsu's and Natsu could tell that she wanted to be the one to stop this monster. Natsu gave her a slight smirk and nodded before his face turned back into that serious glare.

Lucy watched in astonishment and fear as she watched her new friend march over to the scariest bully she's ever met.

Gajeel finally noticed that Natsu was the only other one standing, marching over towards him, his eyes cold. Gajeel smirked.

"Who's this? I don't think I've ever seen you before." Gajeel's eyes rolled over Natsu's body. "Get out of here, girly boy. Don't even try to be the her-"

Gajeel's sentence was cut short thanks to Natsu's fist. Natsu had given him a good left hook, sending him down to the ground and forcing him to let go of Levi. Lucy and Gray shared a look of amazement. She didn't know Natsu was so strong!

Murmurs started automatically throughout the room, fuelling Gajeel's anger.

Gajeel rubbed his cheek as he got up, "Bastard!" He screamed, charging at Natsu. Lucy covered her eyes in fear.

Gajeel charged at Natsu, and Natsu charged back, "You're the bastard!" Natsu screamed,

Dodging one of Gajeel's fists and returning with on of his own. "Picking on kids smaller than you!" Natsu growled as he threw his fist at Gajeel. Gajeel dodged it, swinging his own that made contact with Natsu's stomach.

Lucy gasped, watching as Natsu curled slightly, winded. Gajeel took ad advantage of this, and continued to throw punches at the air-deprived boy.

Lucy started to get tears in her eyes as she watched Natsu get pumpled. Gray cringed, and tried to get up but was forced down by Erza. "This is Natsu's fight."

Lucy looked back to the fight, watching as both boys went at it.

Natsu cringed, finally able to get his breath back. He evaded the next limb aiming for his face and he ducked. Seeing a perfect chance, Natsu crouched and sent his head up into Gajeel's chin, knocking the bigger boy back a couple steps. Both boys were pretty beaten but kept at it.

Lucy looked on, wishing it would just end. Both of them were on such even feet that it looked like they'd just kill each other if they kept going. Lucy, although amazed that Natsu was actually one of the strongest people she knows, was afraid for his health and wished he had never gone over there.

Natsu growled as annoyed that this was taking so long. He punched and punched over and over. His body was slowly starting to fail him, but Natsu wouldn't quite. This bastard had to be stopped.

Gajeel rounded another punch that connected with Natsu's face. Blood gushed from Natsu's nose as everyone gasped. Natsu whipped his face and grabbed Gajeel's collar, dragging him down to the ground with a knee in the stomach.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped as she saw all the blood. Her tears free falling now. She was scared.

Natsu looked up at his friends for a moment, distracted. He looked at Levi who was cowering from there fight. Suddenly, Gajeel grabbed Natsu's face and slammed it into his knee, taking advantage of his distracted state.

Natsu went down, almost unconscious. This was too much for his small body. It was giving in on him. Gray and Erza stood up as Gajeel went to give the boy on the floor another hit.

"Gajeel!" Erza snapped, her eyes stone. Gajeel looks over at the girl. He stood for a moment, debating, before he wobbled out of the café. Also pretty damaged.

Everyone in the room rushed to Natsu so quickly that Lucy had to push her way through the crowd to get to him. Finally reaching the centre, she saw Droy and Jet helping the pink haired boy up on his feet.

Natsu's face remained towards the floor and Lucy feared the worst. "Natsu?" She whispered, crying. Everyone was dead silent as they waited for a response.

Slowly, Natsu lifted his head, connecting eyes with Lucy. He looked at her for a moment, before his mouth formed an face splitting smile. "I definitely should have won that!" He said cheerfully.

Lucy gave a short laugh as her tears overflowed. "You idiot" She whispered happily.

Natsu laughed slightly, whipping the blood from his nose off his face and soon the whole room was filled with compliments and congratulates for being so brave to mess with the biggest bully. Other shouted hopeful wishing such as "He'll think twice before be picks on anyone this time!" Natsu would just smile and yell along with them.

"Natsu, right?" Levi started shyly. Everyone hushed for them. "T-thank you so much." She said, shaking slightly. "You didn't have to help me."

Natsu gave her one of his trademark grins, "It was no problem!" He patted Levi's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I'll help you any time! Promise!"

Levi started to smile back, and soon everyone in the room had caught onto his contagious smile.

Lucy looked on at the boy who was just beaten to help a girl he didn't know. She was amazed in so many different ways. She had a feeling that Natsu was the type of person to help anyone in need. She looked at his blood ridden face that stilled carried a genuine smile for all to see.

She found herself hoping that's he'd always show that smile.

* * *

**The end! :) FOR NOW ! **

**I'll try to keep updating fast! PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter! :)**

**So, this one is pretty much just information and background stuff, but please enjoy! :)**

**The birthday's arn't their real ones because I couldn't find them... lol**

**And this is PRETTY MUCH the last chapter of them being 8/9/10 years old!**

**Special thanks to my reviewers! :) :D **

**CherryChan09, fairytail3695 (special again:D), tamika38, Resha Tsubaki, Lea, Sleepihead, anGelicXhaZel16, pinyoBayb **

**Oh! and i got a Beta now! (Not this chappy, so expect some more spelling and grammar issues T-T) so, extra-extra thanks to Sleepihead!:) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail T-T**

* * *

"Get off, it's my turn!"

"The hell it is, you were just on it!"

"Yeah, like 10 minutes ago!"

"10 minutes? More like 3!"

"Are you an idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot droopy eyes?"

"Wanna go squinty eyes?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as the two boys started wrestling on the ground. This had been happening more recently as they got to know each other more. Lucy wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing but she secretly thought they only fought because they liked each other. Like play fighting. The more they fought, the better friends they became.

Lucy gave a small smile, thinking it was cute of them.

"L-Lucy watch-!"

"GAH!"

Lucy then decided if they became any closer, she'd have to throttle both of them. In the middle of their fight, apparently Gray had gotten a good shot on Natsu and sent him flying into the blonde.

Lucy groaned, moving to shove Natsu off her. She rubbed her soar head sourly.

"Sorry Lucy!" Natsu said as grinned stupidly.

Or at that particular moment Lucy happened to think it was stupid.

"You guys got to stop being so rough all the time…" She mumbled, brushing the dust off her pink pants as she got up.

Natsu glared over at the dark haired boy riding the scooter they had been fighting for. "It was Gray's fault." He Grumbled childishly.

"What was Gray's fault?" Erza questioned somewhat threateningly as she walked over to the pink haired boy still on the ground. She looked from the pink spot on Natsu's cheek to Gray happily riding a scooter to Lucy looking grumpy. She put the pieces together and sighed. "Natsu. You guys have to start growing up. You're already nine years old." She lectured.

Natsu grumbled something inaudible and turned away. Lucy looked at Natsu in somewhat surprise. He was older then her. Only by a bit, since she was turning nine in a couple months, but still. She had thought he was either her age or younger.

"When's your birthday Natsu?" She asked suddenly.

Natsu somewhat froze, and looked away from Lucy, not saying anything. Gray had rode the scooter over to them and was sitting on it next to Natsu and Lucy so he was able to lightly scuff Natsu on the head saying, "Natsu, she asked you a question, ne?" Natsu still refused to say nothing as he sat with his head turned away from them.

Erza, slightly curious as to why Natsu didn't react when Gray hit him, rounded to see his face. Natsu was slightly flushed, either form embarrassment or anger Erza couldn't tell. But she decided to say her friend from the obvious uncomfortable situation. "Mine's January 1st." She said, taking the attention off of Natsu.

Gray and Lucy sweat dropped at the obvious diversion. "Mine's July 23rd."

It went silent as they ran out of thing to talk about. Natsu still refused to say a word. Lucy hummed in concentration.

She looked at her friends. "So, I'm almost nine, since my birthdays December 12th. Natsu's nine and Gray is nine. And.. Erza's ten?" She asked curiously.

Gray and Erza nodded to confirm. Natsu stayed stoic. Lucy glared at the usually hyper boy's back. It made her unnerved that he was staying so quiet.

Apparently it made Gray feel the same. "Natsu!" He glared, grabbing a hand full of pink hair. "What's up with you!" He grumbled. Natsu swatted the hand away, an annoyed look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong idiot!" He growled back in Gray's face.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that's why you turned into a statue when we asked for your _birthday. _What's the big deal, anyway? It's a simple question. When is it?" He asked rudely.

Lucy watched as Natsu stiffened again. Obviously, for some reason it was a harsh subject for Natsu and Gray wasn't making it any better. Perhaps it brought back memories of his childhood with his parents. It made Lucy somewhat depressed to think of it that way as well, but she didn't want to ruin a good thing. She also thought that Natsu wouldn't let something like that bother him either, but then she realized she didn't know much to nothing of her best friend's background.

Gray glared at the lack of response, about to snap something at the boy.

"I don't know." Natsu grumbled.

Gray, Lucy and Erza froze at the answer. They hadn't been expecting that.

"W-what do you mean you don't-" Lucy started to stutter out.

"I just don't!" Natsu snapped at her, getting up and walking inside as her did.

Lucy was shocked into her spot. Natsu has never snapped at her before.

The three friends gave each other a glance before looking at the back of their retreating friend.

* * *

Erza sighed as she brushed Lucy's hair. Lucy and Erza were sitting in Lucy's room, having a girl's sleepover. It was aloud once a weekend, no opposite genders were aloud though. Not that it ever stopped Natsu and Gray. Natsu had dragged Gray to Lucy's room with him when he found out. Gray, not used to bending the rules had been a little cautious at first, but soon began to come without any convincing. But, this time neither came. Lucy supposed Natsu was still angry and that Gray wouldn't come unless Natsu came.

"What should we do?" Lucy asked sighing, "Without the boys it seems kind of boring."

Sure, before Natsu had come it was just her and Erza. But, now that Natsu had come and shown them what it was like to have all four of them together for a sleepover, just the two of them seemed dull.

"I could read you a story?" Erza suggested.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not some little kid! Your only one year older." She retorted.

"Two, until your nine actually." Erza said smugly. "But, that's not what I ment. Just for fun." She said, shrugging.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. What else were they going to do without the boys? She smiled and nodded, "sure."

Erza told her a story filled with beautiful princesses and powerful knights. It was filled with adventure, heroism, and love. Lucy was captivated until the end. Her favourite story since she was young had been the ones involving a knight and a princess, She loved to hear how the knight would steal the princesses heart and they'd live happily ever after. Her mother used to tell her those stories ever night.

Her mother…

Lucy wanted a mother. She wanted nothing more then to be adopted. Being one of the older kids in Fairy Tail was hard, Lucy discovered. You had to watch as the kids younger than you get adopted. Lucy wanted a family. She wished for some nice mom and warm father to come and take her home every night.

But it never came true.

Lucy supposed she was being selfish. Gray, Erza and Natsu have been in orphanages longer then she has…But, she couldn't help it. She wanted to be loved again.

"…And when the knight banished the evil queen, he rode upon his dragon over to the princess. He grabbed her hand as they rode off into the sunset together, living happily ever after." Erza finished. She looked over at Lucy and gave a look of surprise. "Did my story upset you, Lucy?" She asked in panic. "I apologize, please, you can hit me?" She stutter, shutting her eyes in shame.

It took Lucy a moment to adjust to how Erza talked like an adult. Then she realized what had been said. Confused, Lucy looked in the mirror. Seeing her reflection shad tears, Lucy quickly whipped her eyes. "N-no, I'm sorry Erza. Your story was beautiful." She said, trying to reassure the ashamed girl in front of her. "Really!"

Erza looked at Lucy suspiciously. "Then why were you crying?"

Lucy looked away. "Because you reminded me of my mother. She always used to read me goodnight stories." Lucy smiled softly at the thought of her mother although it still saddened her.

Erza nodded in understanding. Lucy looked at Erza for a moment. "Did you mother read you stories too?" She asked, not realizing that was a delicate question to asked at an orphanage.

Erza smiled sadly and Lucy realized she probably shouldn't have asked. "Yes, I believe she did." Erza answered. "From what I can remember."

Lucy suddenly got curious. "You came here last year, right?" Erza stiffened, knowing where this was leading. "Can I ask you, what happened?" Lucy asked boldly.

Erza looked down for a few moments, the shadow of her bangs covering her eyes from Lucy's sight. Lucy started to get a bad feeling.

"Y-you don't have to tell me if-"

"I was seven when I was taken from my family." Erza's voice was so softly spoken Lucy had to strain to hear her. "I'd like to believe I was kidnapped but there's a possibility that my parents sold me to a back market."

Lucy stayed frozen, surprised that this is only the beginning of Erza's story and it was the worst she's heard.

"I, along with many other kids, was forced to do labours of all sorts for illegal companies. Make clothes, pick plants, pack boxes. We weren't fed well and if we stopped working for a moment, we'd either be sold, killed or whipped." Lucy shuttered as Erza continued. "I was forced to work there for a year and a half before a untied states health committee found and shut the company down." Erza said softly, looking down at her hands.

Lucy couldn't imagine being in such a place for a week let alone a year.

"They returned most of the children back to their families." She smiled. "Most. Some kids, like me, had to be brought to a near by orphanage. Although the ones who did were split up. I'm not really sure why, but I think it's so that we don't bring back bad memories." She sniffed slightly, and Lucy realised she had been crying silent tears. Lucy hugged her friend, crying along with her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them?" Lucy heard a muffled voice question innocently.

"No, are your stupid! Do you want to face Erza?" This voice was louder in a somewhat panicked tone that woke Lucy a tad bit more.

"I'm not afraid of Erza.." _Natsu. That was definitely Natsu, _sleepy Lucy decided in her head.

"Sure your not." And that means that was Gray.

Lucy slowly got up, groaning from the pain her soar back had given her. Had she slept on the floor?

"Lucy!" A cheerful voice exclaimed, noticing that she was awake. Lucy blinked a couple times, trying to adjust her eyes to the pink blob in front of her. Her eyes slowly cleared and she realized that was Natsu staring her dead in the face with a grin splitting his face in two. Lucy shoved him back lightly, working her limbs in order to lift herself up.

Natsu helped her by grabbing one of her arms and lending his strength to her soar limbs. Lucy looked down, noticing that she, and Erza had fallen asleep on the floor. Looking back up at Natsu, she finally had woken up enough to notice that he was back to normal.

She smiled at him. "Hey Natsu, Gray." She stretched. "What time is it?"

Gray shrugged. "Noon." Lucy's eyes bulged.

"Noon? Already?" She knelt beside Erza, shaking the girl slightly. "Erza, wake up!"

Erza groaned, as Gray and Natsu took a step back.

"C'mon," Lucy groaned frustrated with the sleeping girl. Shoving her a tad bit harder.

"Lucy… I wouldn't do that." Gray's voice was shaking as he and Natsu took cover in the hall. Lucy huffed.

"Your both being losers. She's not a monster." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Wake up!" She yelled, giving Erza one last hard shove.

Suddenly, one second Lucy was faced with a angry red head, the other second her head was against the wall.

_Definitely a monster. _

* * *

"I'm sorry Lucy, please hit me?" Erza said shamefully.

"I-it's okay." Lucy stuttered, holding her sullen cheek.

"Man, she really knocked you out good, huh Lucy?" Natsu grinned.

Lucy glared at the pink haired boy. _Just because I'm not resistant to pain like you are. _Lucy grumbled in her head. A thought struck her suddenly. What happened to Natsu to make him the way he is?

He's oblivious, stupid, kind, short tempered and selfless. In most things anyway.

Lucy had to wonder what made him strive to save others so much that he'd give up his health for a stranger.

"Hey, Erza." Natsu said, suddenly knocking Lucy out of her pondering. "What's that say…" Natsu pointed to a number on the menu. Lucy and Gray looked over curiously.

Natsu glared at them and put the menu down. Gray looked at him in surprise. "Do you know what this says?" He asked as he held up a finger to the menu board and pointed to a combo.

Natsu huffed. "Course I do!"

Gray looked at him smugly. "Oh, really?"

Natsu glared. "Really!"

"Then what's it say?" Gray asked challengingly.

"It…" Natsu paused. "It says…" He looked closely at the menu. Why, oh why did Gray have to point out the one thing on the menu with out a picture next to it.

"You don't know how to read!" Gray snorted as he laughed. Natsu's face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"I-I know how to read!" He retorted. "Igne- I was taught!" Natsu stuttered.

"Obviously not very well." Gray muttered.

Natsu gave him a death glare. "What was that?"

Gray snapped into a angry glare as well from the threatening tone. "You heard me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and moved over slightly as to not get hit when the two jumped at each other's throats. But that moment never came as Erza grabbed their collars.

They both froze in there positions, afraid to move.

Erza glared at Gray, then gave Natsu a soft look. "I'll teach you how to read." She smiled.

"No way!" Natsu yelled rudely. "You're scary, why would I want you to teach me any-" He was cut short as Erza dragged Natsu by his collar towards the door.

"We'll be back!" She called to them.

"Help meee!" Natsu's cry for help slowly vanished as they left.

Lucy prayed for Natsu's heath.

* * *

Lucy and Gray had grabbed their food and sat down in an awkward silence. The two haven't been left alone a lot and neither had much to say.

"So, sleep on the floor, huh?" Gray started.

"Yeah, well…" Lucy blushed in embarrassment. "Erza told me a story and we both just kinda fell asleep."

Gray laughed. "Really? Doesn't sound like Erza." He mused.

"Why not?" Lucy asked, confused.

"From the year, practically two, I've never seen Erza act very… kidish? She's always serious and adult-like." Gray muttered.

Lucy supposed that was because all that Erza's been through that made her act that way. Lucy found it kind of sad that Erza never truly had a childhood. Lucy looked up at Gray who was also lost in thought.

How did he become to be here? It was fair, Lucy reasoned in her head. They all knew why SHE was here. Except Natsu. But she didn't know why they were here. Until today. She wanted to know why Gray was here as well.

"So, you've been here for two years, huh?" Lucy started, trying to bring up the conversation.

"Well, yeah." Gray shrugged. "At fairy tail, yeah."

"What do you mean…? Were you at a different orphanage?" She asked bluntly.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, I was dropped off at an orphanage shortly after I was born, July 23rd. " He said like it was no big deal.

_His 'birthday'… _Lucy thought for a moment. "Then why did you come to Fairy Tail?"

Gray stiffened in the same way Erza did last night. Lucy watched, waiting to see if he'd open up.

After what felt like hours, Gray sighed. "I was adopted."

Lucy stared in shock.

Gray laughed at her face, "Is it that much of a shock?"

"N-no, just… what.. What happened?" She couldn't help but ask.

Gray frowned. "My adopted mother's name was Ur." He said as she shut his eyes. "She had another adoptive son, Leon, who became my adoptive brother."

Gray had an adopted brother? Lucy was utterly confused. _Then where's Leon?_

"Ur was our mother for six years before she died in a car accident." Gray opened his eyes to see Lucy's widened in shock. "Leon and I had to be brought back to an orphanage. The closest one to our house was Fairy Tail." Here, he smiled sadly looking anywhere but Lucy's face. "Leon was adopted a couple months after. I haven't seen him since…"

Lucy and Gray shared a look of understanding and Gray grinned suddenly.

"But I'll see him again one day. I'll make sure of it." He said as he smirked at Lucy's astonished face. "For sure." He promised.

Lucy smiled back at him. "One day, I'm sure you will!"

They laughed, grinning at each other as they high-five.

…

_Everyone had a burden in Fairy Tail, _Lucy concluded.

_What was Natsu's?…_

* * *

**The end! FOR NOW ;)**

**Please keep reviewing! And if you don't like something, please let me know!**

**Thanks! :) 3 xSoulCaptivex **


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY

It's been how long? I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long. To be honest, I kept putting making new chapters for like EVER

...I'm a procrastinator. It affects my school work too T-T

AND THEN I forgot my password...

Just recently remember it, so all is well! :) after reading all my reviews i quickly threw this together (don't think I didn't try, I throw every story together. Really, they write themselves..) for you as soon as I could for you guys!

I know alot of you must have given up on this story since it's been so long that you read it, but I know some loyal readers are out there, so this is for you! I'm definitely continuing both this story and Gangster's Paradise, so keep reading!

Enjoy! love you guys 3

* * *

"Natsu!"

….

"UGH, where are you, you pink headed freak?" Lucy shouted, turning a corner past the cafeteria and onto the hall way that leads to the library. Course he won't be in the library, she knew this, but Lucy had long now run out of places to look for the pink haired 12-year-old.

Things in the orphanage were slow for the past three years in all things adoption wise. Not many parents come to Fairy Tail orphanage (Lucy supposed it was because it wasn't the most appealing looking building in the area). Natsu, however made sure everything else was more then exciting.

From fights to adventures to getting into trouble, Lucy supposed she's done it all. The supervisors stopped caring and either ignored or screamed at Natsu. Not that he minded.

She would like to believe that she learned a lot about her best friend, (yes, she'll admit to him being her best friend. _SO_?) but that would be just short of a lie. Gray, Erza and her haven't learned much more of their wild friend then when he first moved here.

One year, Gray got tired of Natsu's inability to have a birthday and he's coldness to it that he gave him one. (November 20th, to be exact).

…

_Yes_, you heard her correctly. Gray _gave_ Natsu a birthday. Gray insists that it was because the '_loud ass idiot needs to shut up and stop being a pussy. If he doesn't know his birthday then I'll give him one.' _but you could tell the boys friendship went deeper then both claim. Lucy doesn't think she's ever seen Natsu so surprised, the good kind of surprised, in her whole three years of knowing him.

Lucy still wanted to be adopted. She doesn't nearly as much as she did when she was little, however, but she still silently craved for a mother and father that she had been deprived of. Lucy also conflicted with herself, though. If she were to be adopted, she'd be parted with Natsu, Erza and Gray.

And that would be a all new kind of torture for her.

The four have become linked to the hip. Wherever Natsu was, Lucy was. Wherever Lucy was, Erza was. Wherever Erza was, Gray was. But sometimes Lucy wondered if it was 'wherever Natsu was, Lucy, Erza and Gray were.' because subconsciously, Lucy knew they all kind of followed Natsu. He was that type. You know, the kind like when you're watching a movie-where if you lay your eyes off him for a moment, you'd have miss something _really_ important or interesting.

Lucy had made other friends in the orphanage. Like Levy and Cana. She knew many others too, but she only really hung out with her three main friends. Otherwise it'd just be painful when they were adopted.

Sometimes Lucy wondered if she wasn't good enough. She was getting older now, (Just turned 12!) and soon enough no parents would want her.

Not like they wanted her now, either though, right?

Lucy sighed. Library was empty, of course. She had been reminiscing a lot lately. She's like an old man! Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"…Natsu! I'm being serious."

Lucy's left ear tuned into the sound of her missing friend's name, moving closer to the noise until she was just outside of the owners office.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She heard Natsu scoff.

"Natsu! If you don't drop that attitude you _will_ be transferred _again_!" Lucy gasped silently. "I know you have friends here… Don't you want to stay with them?"

"Shut up old man." Natsu practically hissed. Lucy peeked into the room, Natsu was glaring at the mans front heatedly. She couldn't see the man's face for his back was towards her. "Don't talk like you know me. How can I be as stupid enough to think about wanting to stay with them? We're in an _orphanage._ As soon as I start thinking that way, they'll be gone anyway." He grumbled as he hung his head.

Lucy looked down. His words hit something in her that she didn't want to be hit. His words rang with truth and possibly past experience.

The man sighed, "Act up again, Natsu, and I'll have to transfer you." He said softly. Natsu snorted. "This will be your fourth transfer. And as I don't expect you to act _correctly_, I'll go start on the paperwork." He grumbled and he turned to leave.

Lucy quickly turned the corner and flattened herself on the wall beside the office so that the man couldn't see her. Her eyes flamed with rage. What was that! Giving up on Natsu so easily!

She heard Natsu sigh as he exited the office, looking deflated. It slightly scared her. Lucy has never, _ever_ seen Natsu sad. Not once has she seen him cry. He looked like he wanted to. It scared her more then she would like to admit. That's something she feels is a blaspheme in this word, Natsu crying.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy tried to call out in _surprise_. "I've been looking everywhere for you, you loser!"

Lucy watched as a grin spread across his face, all traces of depression wiped clean. "Hey Luce! What's up?" He practically shouted.

Lucy blinked at the sudden change. She studied the smile. It seemed genuine.

"You okay Luce? Your kinda staring." Natsu said as he looked closer at her face, searching for something to be out of place. Lucy blushed and moved backwards slightly from the close proximity he was creating between them. _God_, She mentally hissed at herself, _why does that keep happening lately?_ "Anyway, want go to the café? I'm starving." He said as he patted on his stomach.

Lucy smiled, "Yeah-"

She stopped short of her sentence.

"WAIT!" Lucy screamed, holding her hands out in a _FREEZE_ motion. Natsu jumped, his eyes wide and confused at the sudden burst. "You have to promise me something." She said simply. Natsu blinked.

"Your so weird Lucy." He laughed. She glared, holding up her fist. "What do I have to promise?"

She sighed, dropping her fist slowly and creating eye contact. "I heard about what happened in there." She jerked her thumb towards the office to her left. "Are you getting into more trouble lately?"

Natsu laughed, scratching his head sheepishly. "No more than usual, Luce. Although, he did catch me going to the café after hours yesterday.. And he found me sneaking back in through the gate… and he-"

"OKAY!" Lucy interrupted. Knowing Natsu, that list could take forever. "Promise me that you won't get into anymore trouble." She said seriously.

Natsu blinked. "Why Lucy? It's not fun otherwise." He wined.

Lucy laughed. "Maybe." Then she got serious. "But you can't." He looked at her serious face, his starting to mirror it. "You'll get transferred if you do, right?" She said sadly, looking down. "Please Natsu, for me… f-for Gray and Erza too," She added quickly. "Don't get into anymore trouble, we-"

She stopped there. Natsu was looking down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. She waited patiently. Natsu looked up with a large grin and gave Lucy an one armed hug, pulling her into the direction of the café.

"Okay Lucy, for you." He said simply, smiling and looking forwards.

Lucy blushed and looked down. His arm was warm, but she thinks his words made her warmer.

* * *

"Hey, Natsu."

…..

"Natsu..?"

…

"NATSU, YOU STUPID SLANTED EYED RETARD!"

"HUH, w-what?… what'd you call me!"

"Finally, a response," Gray gave a sigh, "You've been spaced out all day."

"Yeah, so?" Natsu asked, not removing his eyes from the back of the room. "What's it to you?"

Gray's mouth slanted downwards and he closed his eyes as he's snorted. "Nothing, sorry for trying to talk to you." Gray opened one eye to peek at Natsu's current face. Natsu's face was completely neutral, unmoving. Gray inwardly growled. "I don't even know why I try really, talking to an idiot like you will only make me become one too." Gray said in his best _snob_ voice in order to provoke the boy.

"Oh? Well okay then." Natsu said shortly, distantly as his eyes were glazed over.

Gray almost did a double take. "H-hey, are you okay?"

Natsu looked up at him and they shared a stare before looking away again. "Fine. Why?"

Gray looked down at the spitfire. This wasn't like Natsu at all. Normally whenever they saw each other they'd rush into battle - no words of provoking were needed. Sometimes, in order to get a greater rise out of the boy Gray would give a little nudge here or there verbally. What could he say? He actually enjoyed fighting with Natsu.

If Gray did ever choose to use verbal abuse, the reaction Natsu had was usually bigger every time. Something was always broke when they fought those battles. But no reaction at all? That wasn't in the Natsu-Definition book. Gray knew this all too well.

He gave the boy a long hard stare before, "You know you can talk to any of us is something's wrong, right?" He said softly. Now _he _was the one acting out of character. It wasn't that he felt really generous today or something was wrong with him. Gray was just honestly wondering if Natsu knew that fact. Because that's definitely what it was, a fact.

Ever since the hot head had moved in here, he's been nothing but smiles and fights. Always looking happy. It's been years and never once had Gray seen Natsu upset. Well, he HAS seen Natsu in the angry-upset… but never any other form. It kind of angered Gray. Was he afraid of showing his emotions? That's what started Gray in his negative feelings towards Natsu. He couldn't understand why the boy was _always_ smiling. It Didn't make sense. They were in a _orphanage._

Those negative feelings gradually drifted away as Gray came to realize that Natsu's happiness was genuine. Besides, the idiots good mood was contagious. Now the only reason they fought was for fun or competition.

But no one can be happy all the time.

Gray knew that everyone had problems in their life. Some were extreme and some were mild. It was different for everyone. But, no matter who you were, you had something. Especially in an orphanage.

Now that Gray thought about it, how much did they know about their friend? He was the glue to their group (no way would Gray admit that out loud…) and yet they knew the least about him.

…Gray was even the one to give the moron his birthday. What kind of family problems can you resolute in not knowing your _birth_day?

As Gray was so consumed on his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Natsu had already left… He blinked once. Again.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Natsu sighed as he dragged his feet across the younger kid's playground.

"Promise, huh?" He muttered, looking up to the blue sky. "What good is making a promise?" He questioned out loud. "I could easily just do the opposite. It's not like there's a contract saying I agreed…Hmm." He blinked.

"_Do it for me…"_

Natsu frowned. "Transferred, eh?"

"_H-Hey! Give that back!" _Lucy shouted from the distance.

Natsu blinked. "…I don't think I have a memory of Lucy saying that…" He mused, confused.

"Heh. No way, princess. What are you doing with this anyway? Some kind of nerd?"

Now Natsu _knew_ he wouldn't be thinking of _that_ voice. Automatically Natsu's eyes confronted in a glare as he wheeled around to see Lucy and Gajeel. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't care if I _am_ a nerd. That's an important book!" Lucy yelled, "I need it back, there's only so many copies in the world!" Her voice started to rise in pitch as she got desperate.

"Only so many? Does that mean this will be worth a lot of cash?" Gajeel hummed, interested.

The boy was atleast two heads taller than Lucy. He was around the age of 14, almost 15 now and had grown through a major growth sprit. Lucy was still short for her age, Natsu being somewhat of a head taller.

"_W-what? _why would you need a lot of cash? We live here for free! And besides who would you sell it to?" Lucy glared, giving up on trying to reach her book from Gajeel's extended one.

"Oh everyone needs cash. It makes the world go 'round. 'sides I know lots of people who can make this into a pretty penny. See ya, Princess." Gajeel laughed as he started to turn away.

"No! Wait! Please, please give it back!" Lucy sniffed as she begged. Natsu's eyes focused in on her moist eyes.

"Or else what? You'll get your 'lil pink haired boyfriend to beat me up? Please. There's nothing you can do about it." Gajeel snorted.

"Yeah. That's exactly what she'd do."

Lucy sniffed, turning to face the new coming voice.

"Natsu!" She chirped happily. Natsu stared coldly at Gajeel.

"Hey Luce." He said, moving towards them. "This guy bugging you?"

Lucy blushed at the nickname and quickly turned away. _'boyfriend to beat me up? ' _

_UGH. Shut UP Lucy! _She screamed in her head.

"So what if I am?" Gajeel knocked Lucy out of her thoughts. Gajeel turned towards Natsu, book in hand. "Think you can do something about it pansy?"

Natsu's face stayed passive. "Give her back the book." He growled. Lucy recalled slightly, surprised at seeing Natsu so serious. it's a pretty rare occurrence. And Lucy'll admit that she enjoys seeing it.

Gajeel laughed. "Oh, cool man now eh? Coming to the girl's rescue? I think not. Sorry." He snorted as he started to turn around.

In a flash, Natsu was gone from Lucy's side. He ran in front of Gajeel, slyly grabbing the novel from under Gajeel's arm, and twisting on his heel so that he was back at his place in one fluid motion.

Lucy's eyes widened. When did he get so fast?

Gajeel turned around growling, obviously Natsu's moves embarrassed him and wasn't prepared to let Natsu get away with it. He took a swing at Natsu's head and Lucy gasped. It's been awhile since she saw a real fight. Gray's and Natsu's play fights never really count.

Natsu ducked easily under Gajeel's arm, successfully dodging the taller boy. Gajeel let out a angry grunt as he kept shooting fists at every direction in an attempt to make contact with Natsu's body. Natsu continued to move this way and that, dodging all attacks while still clutching the book to his chest with his right arm.

Lucy watched in amazement as Natsu easily dodged all of Gajeel's moves. When did he learn combat skills?

_WHACK! _

Lucy gasped. Gajeel got a Lucy left hook, hitting Natsu on his right cheek - the force slamming him downwards towards the ground.

Gajeel grinned in accomplishment. "Heh." He huffed, kicking Natsu in the stomach. Natsu let out an "ACK" as he was winded. "Not so tough when your on the ground, huh?" He chuckled.

Natsu winced, picking himself off the ground with his left arm, his right still carrying the book protectively. He stood up straight again, his right cheek puffed out.

"What? You wanna keep going? No? then just get down on your knees and apologize. AND give back that stupid book." Gajeel demanded as he smirked. Natsu said nothing. Gajeel growled. "You really don't know how to give up, huh." Gajeel ran at Natsu again.

Lucy watched as the exchange happened again. All the while Natsu hadn't moved his arms, continuing to dodge Gajeel's moves.

One high kick landed on Natsu's chin, knocking his head upwards.

"Natsu!" Lucy took a step forward as she looked at the wounded boy. Her heart ached to help him. She had always trusted Natsu with fights. She wasn't a damsel in distress. Natsu liked fighting. She knew Natsu couldn't be beaten.

Another hit followed and landed on Natsu's right cheek.

But then why?

Natsu staggered, jumping out of the way of a side kick but still obviously disorientated as he failed to dodge the second kick that followed the first. He grunted, skidding a couple feet back but still keeping his footing.

_Why?_

A left hook came for Natsu's head and he slyly ducked and avoided the hit. He jumped out of the way quickly as Gajeel moved. The exchange started to go faster as Gajeel got more and more frustrated.

_Why isn't he fighting back? _

Gajeel's body went into full 'Ape-shit' mode as he swung his arms in any direction as hard are he could. Natsu dodged a couple, but they were too unpredictable and fast for them to be evaded for long. Two connections on both his stomach and face could be seen as Natsu fell back.

"Natsu!" Lucy gasped, watching the boy shake his way back to his feet. Her eyes widened as blood slithered down the corner of his mouth. His face was still locked in a glare as he and Gajeel panted. "You have to fight back!" She cried desperately.

Natsu ignored her. Her eyes widened in shock. He's never ignored her before. Her heart throbbed. "_Natsu!"_ she cried. She didn't want to see this. Gajeel and Natsu always had problems. They've fought with each other ever since that time in the cafeteria. But, they rarely got serious. A teacher usually broke them up, or one got tired. She hated, absolutely hated seeing Natsu hurt. She felt stupid just standing here. It was her conflict in the first place that brought Natsu here. "_Please!_"

"I can't!" Natsu grinned his teeth together, not turning in her direction. He panted, switching the books position on his chest.

Gajeel stared at the exchange, somewhat curious. He was lacking energy and was just waiting for the time to strike again. The stupid bastard has always been looking down on him. Picking fights with him even though he's younger, weaker, dumber. This outburst from Natsu filled him with a new kind of rage. He can't fight? Was it because this boy thought he was better than him?

Lucy blinked in surprise. "W-Why? Why not?" She shouted, angry. He was getting beaten up so badly and he can't fight back? For all Lucy had cared, he'd better have a damn good reason.

Natsu huffed, turning towards her and pulling a grin that looked lopsided and out of place with his puffed out cheek and blood trail down his chin. "Because I promised." He said with power. He whipped his chin, grinning at her. "I've decided I'm never going to go back on a promise, Lucy."

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Her heart filled with millions of emotions that ranged from pride, guilt, admiration, adoration and lots of emotions she couldn't name. She couldn't help but grin at the strong back of her best friend.

"Oh how wonderful."

Lucy's tears continued to stream down her face as she turned to glare at Gajeel.

"Sorry to break up your little love fest. But I don't give a dam about your reasons for not fighting. You're just going to get your ass kicked, so as far as I can see any reason is stupid." He glared at Natsu. "You've pissed me off since you got here." He huffed, walking towards Natsu. "You little fucking brat." He sneered, lifting his arm back to wind up for an attack.

"No!" Lucy shouted, as she ran and hooked her arms around Gajeel's elbow from behind. "I won't allow you to touch him! You're just a damn overgrown bully. Piss off!" She shouted, a newfound anger bubbling up inside her.

Natsu's eyes widened. He's never seen Lucy in any kind of combat before. It surprised him and made him respect her in a new light for it.

"Tch." Gajeel glared down at Lucy. "Like you're strong enough to hold me back." He snorted as he swung his arm around and whacked Lucy onto the ground. Lucy let out a cry as she hit the ground, letting go of Gajeel's arm.

Natsu's eyes widened impossibly large as he stared at Lucy's pain filled face.

Lucy winced, rubbing her bottom, and quickly standing up. Gajeel's attention was on her, and she glared at him. "I don't care what you do, I'm not going to let you hurt him!" She said, wanting nothing more then to protect Natsu.

Gajeel glared, rising his fist up high for an attack on Lucy. She squeezed her eyes shut quickly.

She waited.

_**SMACK ! **_"GAHH!"

Lucy quickly opened her eyes after hearing Gajeel's cry of pain. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at two demon's eyes.

Natsu glared down at Gajeel, who was on the ground practically knocked out as he coughed, trying to regain his breath. Natsu's body was shaking in rage and it looked like he was barely holding himself back. "Don't you _EVER_ fucking touch her again!" Natsu cursed, stepping closer to Gajeel.

"Natsu!"

Both Natsu and Lucy's head snapped towards the new voice. Natsu's face still confronted in a glare. Lucy's eyes widened in horror.

"Looks like I was right to start filling out those papers. Couldn't even last a day huh?"

Lucy's heart stopped. It was the man with the glasses. The one that brought Natsu here in the first place! The one that was threatening to transfer him!

Natsu turned to face him, glare softening slightly, but still not completely gone. "... This isn't what it looks like ." He huffed.

Mr. Masion sighed. "It never is, Natsu, is it." His eyes jumped from Gajeel to Natsu to Lucy before he pushed his glasses up onto his face. "Come with me Natsu, We'll talk in my office." He started to turn, making a motion for Natsu to follow him.

"W-wait!" Lucy called after him. barely turned to face her. "This _really_ isn't what it looks like! Natsu was just protecting me and himself." She said using the most confident voice she could manage.

turned back around. "We'll see about that. Come, Natsu. We need to talk." He said coldly as he started to walk.

Natsu glared at the mans back, making a move to follow him before turning to Lucy. "It'll be okay, Luce. Don't worry." He said as he gave her a smile, then turned to follow him.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears again and she furiously whipped them away. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong. Just like Natsu.

…But what is that was the last time she saw him ?

* * *

Soooo, did you likeeee?

It had a pretty long fight scene eh? :) I liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Read and Review! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again guys! Long time no see! :) hahaha 51 reviews already ? :) you guys rockkkkk !**

**OK so I'm gonna warn you guys now: **

**My stories write themselves. **

**I mean this quite literally. **

**I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but let's just say that half the time I'm not even sure what I'm writing and then all a sudden I'm done a chapter :S**

**so, I haven't read this one ( I usually read them over after I finish -It's like reading it for the first time for me) **

**-ANNND that's why my editing job sucks ass...- **

**but i don't really have time for that... it's getting close to exams and i have like 3 essays to write -_- **

**but pleassseee review! it's what made me make this chapter so soon after the last one! **

**hope you guys enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Gray, Lucy and Erza sat in an painful silence as they sat on their usual pick nick table in the backyard of Fairy Tail Orphanage. Levi, Droy and Jet sat in the same sort of silence just one table over. As did Mira-Jane, Macao and Cana.

Lucy ran into Gray and Erza completely distraught with tears in her eyes. She had tried to explain what happened to them quickly through her tear-chocked voice but both Erza and Gray couldn't understand her and sat her down to calm her down. Levi, who was walking with Jet and Droy quickly rushed over to her distressed friend for support.

With everyone around her, Lucy explained what happened, rubbing her tears off of her face, ashamed at crying in front of everyone. She was already 12 years old for god's sakes. She had chocked back more tears as she neared the end of the story, and quickly distressed to everyone the urgency of getting Natsu away from . Erza had sighed, also looking troubled.

"There's no way Lucy. Natsu got in trouble, we can't just barge into the man's office and snatch Natsu away. He'd only be taken back there and we'd also suffer punishment." She had said.

"I don't care!" Lucy had exclaimed at her, "Then atleast I could have some of the blame I rightfully deserve. This is all my fault, I'm the one who couldn't just let the _damn_ book go! I'm the one who made him promise not to get in trouble, _I'm _the one who made Natsu angry and start fighting Gajeel back!"

Lucy covered her eyes with her hands. "Then atleast I could say I tried to do something for him." She sniffed, "Then he wouldn't be getting in trouble alone. He wouldn't have to move away again and start over with no one he knew." She lifted her head to stare at them with red puffy eyes. "Then he wouldn't have to suffer alone anymore." She said with determination.

Gray blinked in surprise, "Lucy, calm down for a second. You and I both know that Natsu would never think of you as the person to blame. He's not that type of person and would probably be mad at you for even thinking that right now." He said calmly. Lucy bowed her head. She knew he was right. Natsu would never actually blame anyone for his troubles.

"And secondly," Gray continued, "We don't even know if he _is _going to be transferred. The bonehead is not going to just disappear on us, right?"

A silence grew after Gray's rhetorical question. No one said anything as they sat staring at nothing in particular.

"Hey!" Gray snapped, "I mean it! Natsu wouldn't go down without a fight. He's been here for three years now. This is probably the best behaviour he's had at an orphanage for him to last this long, right? Their not going to just send him away." Gray scoffed hotly.

"Yeah, but…" Levi started, and everyone turned in her direction, "H-he's been moved to other orphanage's a lot, right? They probably don't have a lot of tolerance left for him." She said as she looked down at her folded hands.

Erza sighed, "We're not exactly sure what the adults are going to do, but for now all we can do is wait and see."

And that's what led them to the silence they're now currently enduring.

Lucy was loosing her patience. Ever second she half expect Natsu to come bursting in the door hollering like an idiot about how hungry he was and demanding Lucy run to the Café for him. She gave a inward sigh every time she looked up and found this untrue. She knew that man, , didn't like Natsu one bit. He wasn't even concentrated on the situation or the cause of the fight or even the secondary person in the fight. He'd only called Natsu in for punishment.

'_I knew it was a good idea to start the paper work.' _

Lucy glared at the innocent table thinking about the man's words as he marched over to Natsu. That man shouldn't be working with children.

'_It'll be okay, Luce. Don't worry.' He said as he gave her a smile, _

_You don't know that._ She thought bitterly. She had always admired his ability to smile in tough situations but this time she was strangely bothered by it. Normal kids would be scared or angry or… something when they got in trouble. She was supposed to be reassuring _him_- not the other way around.

She pondered on that thought trail for a moment. The only time she'd truly seen him angry was when someone else was in trouble, she mused. The only two times being when her and Levi were in trouble. It was admirable and she wonderedhow such a person could exist.

Everyone was selfish. Everyone. In one way or another, they always thought of them selves first. Lucy learned this quickly. She also learned that she had to take care of herself before anyone else, because no one else would. But now, now everything was backwards.

Natsu lived for others, not himself. It didn't make sense to her really. Sure he could have his selfish moments. Typically with sharing, she thought with a giggle. That was usually associated with food or Gray. But somehow, he never really seemed selfish, even when he was clearly displaying self-centeredness.

Almost like he was just teasing. Just having fun.

He was also pretty full of himself, Lucy thought with a sweat drop, remembering the times he would boast about his "great" accomplishments or how _so _strong he was to Gray.

But still, he seemed to always be living for fun. Lucy smiled. That definitely was what he lived for. Everything and anything he did had to be fun. Even Lucy, according to him, was funny and weird. That was probably why they were best friends.

Lucy sighed happily, as a goofy grin found it's way onto her face, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. That boy was such a moron.

"What are you so smiley about?" Gray asked her, staring curiously at the post-crying girl.

Lucy blinked, sitting up straighter. Gray lived somewhat the same way, actually. Not really caring what other people thought. Living for his friends, like he considered them family. Family… Lucy supposed they were a family.

"Nothing," She sighed, smile still in place. She loved her family. "Just thinking." But a family member was in threat of leaving. A very important family member. Her smile slipped slightly.

"What'chu thinking about, Luce? With such a goofy grin on your face, some people will think your day dreaming about something _weird._"

"Guh!" Lucy made an odd noise as she was slapped out of her thought process. "Don't call me weird!" She snapped on reflex, turning around to face the culprit.

Lucy blinked for a moment, in shock. Staring her dead in the face was a head full of pink hair and big white teeth. She stared.

"Natsu! You moron!" Gray growled, standing to meet eye-to-eye with the boy. "Can't believe I actually started to worry about you for a minute there." Gray snorted. Then he smiled, holding up his fist.

Natsu blinked, then grinned as he too lifted his fist and bumped it against Gray's. "I wouldn't want someone like you to be worrying about me anyway, pervert."

Gray made a growl noise, snapped out of his happy-mode. "Screw you pointy eyes!"

"Ew. No way, Droopy eyes. Find someone else." Natsu managed to sound genuinely grossed out as he lifted half his lips in a cringe. "Gross."

"Why you little-"

"Excuse me, boys. I know you two are best friends and this is a happy reunion considering Natsu is back," Erza started, moving between the fighting boys, ignoring a 'we're _not_best friend!' from them, and turning to Natsu. Natsu gulped as Erza's eyes poured into his. Erza reached out and Natsu cringed his eyes closed.

_Pang. _The noise of a head hitting something hard as Natsu was pulled into a death-grip hug in Erza's arms and Natsu stood tense as a board, unsure of what to do. "We were scared there for a minute." She whispered to Natsu's ear. Natsu went slack in her arms, looking down to the ground.

She let go and stood back a step. "Sorry," He muttered to the ground.

Erza smiled. "Just don't do anything stupid anymore." She said, and the smile flashed quickly to a death glare before returning to normal. She moved back to her seat.

Natsu blinked, horrification written all over his face as he did a double take. Shaking his head, he laughed loudly. "You guys really were worried, huh?" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "What'd exactly you tell 'em Luce? That I was being sold into slavery?" He joked, turning to the blonde that hadn't said anything since his joke earlier.

Natsu's smile slowly dropped from his face. He locked eyes with pink puffy ones. Unsure of what to do with a crying person, Natsu shifted on his spot. "Uh, are you okay Lucy? I mean you don't have to cry, it wasn't like I was going to die or anything. I mean, maybe I would have been transferred but it would have taken atleast a week for me to really be gone, any-" He was cut off of his rambling as Lucy hit him in a hard hug.

Natsu let out a strangled "w-way" as Lucy crashed into his chest. Natsu looked down at the girl.

"It is a big deal, Natsu." She said in to his shirt, her face flushed. "You can't leave, okay? Ever." She gripped harder and Natsu started incredulously, unsure of how to react, no one's really expressed their care for his company before. He'd always been moving around to much to make such close friends. He hadn't felt truly wanted since his fa- She suddenly lifted her head to meet his eyes. "You're my best friend." She said weakly, sounding like she was going to cry again.

Natsu's eyes widened. _Bestfriend?_ He'd heard the term before but never truly been described as such. Natsu's grin spread across his face as he reached his arms around Lucy's body, returning the hug. He squeezed her tight against his chest and Lucy's face gained more color then before. "Yeah." He said, closing his eyes. "I know Luce. That's what a best friend is ment to be right?" He parted their bodies, holding her at an arms length so he could see her face. He grinned. "With you until the end."

Lucy nodded, grinning back.

Gray's arm came around Natsu's shoulder and Lucy's upper back the same time as Erza's arm slid around Lucy's and Natsu's lower back. Both jumped slightly in surprise.

"What is this?" Gray said as he smirked, "Having a hug for best friends? I think you were missing two people." He teased as he squeezed both Natsu and Lucy together forcing the group hug to be more of a huddle.

"I believe so too." Erza said as she smiled. "I believe we should be apart of this."

Natsu and Lucy stared. Natsu's face broke out into a large face-splitting grin as Lucy giggled, her cheeks flushing in happiness. "Of course!" She exclaimed.

Another arm reached around Erza's and Lucy's backs as Mira squeezed in. "Still leaving people out!" She said with a smile. Lucy and Erza laughed cheerfully as Natsu and Gray grumbled with each other and Levi, Jet and Droy settled in between any spaces they could find. Soon the whole group was laughing hard, backs pressed against backs and arms squished together.

"Oi, Droopy eyes, your killing my arm!" Natsu hissed through the noise.

"Not my fault, Droy's pressuring my arm. I can't move it."

"God, you can't do anything right, huh?"

"What was that?"

Gray and Natsu banged foreheads together, having every other part of their bodies squished between their families. Both started to push the others head, all the while growling insults at each other.

"H-hey Natsu, wait-"

"Gray don't push so-"

"What are you doin-"

"Hey, quit that you-"

"WOAH! What's go-"

"Wait, guys, calm -"

"WAHHHHHHHHH!"

_**CRASH **_

….

"Ughhh." Lucy groaned as she pushed a couple of limbs out of her way and sat up. She rubbed her sore… everything. Maybe a large group hug wasn't such a good idea. She sighed, looking at everyone pilled on the ground. Shaking her head, she thought to herself, smiling:

_Not the perfect family. But there's no other that tops it._

* * *

"So, Natsu," Gray started, icing his black eye.

"Hmm?" Natsu muttered, mouth full of food. His forehead bruised a pretty purple.

"What _was_ your punishment, then?" Gray asked, setting down the bag of iced peas.

Lucy and Erza turned to the pink haired boy curiously. Erza sporting a black and blue bruise across her chin and Lucy having a split lip and bruised cheek.

"Nothing much." Natsu said easily, resuming eating.

Erza, Gray and Lucy shared a look.

"If it wasn't much, why don't you tell us what it was?" Lucy asked.

...

"_If this was up to me, Natsu, this would have been the last straw. You would have been out of here before you even set a foot on the playground." Mr. Masion said, locking his hands together in front of his face. He sighed, standing up from his chair and circled around his desk so that he was in front of Natsu. " But it's not up to me. Not entirely. And since that other boy took the fault for it, you're not going to be transferred." _

_Natsu looked up in surprise. Gajeel confessed that it was his fault? Why the hel-_

"_However." Mr. Masion cut off Natsu train of thought. Natsu narrowed his eyes, not liking that there was an addition to his sentence. Natsu had heard enough of this bastard's voice for a life time. "If you mess up __**one**__ more time, Natsu," Mr. Masion grinned. Natsu inwardly gulped. "You're mine. And no, I don't mean you'll be transferred to some other orphanage again." _

_Natsu blinked. What? _

_Mr. Masion grinned evilly down at Natsu, bringing his face close to Natsu's and it was all that Natsu could do to not jerk away. "I mean that you'll be kicked out." He laughed. "On the streets." Natsu quickly opened his mouth but Mr. Masion bet him to it, "Nope. I can definitely do that. If that's what you were about to say. See," He moved away so that he was sitting on his desk. "You're what, twelve years old now? That old enough for us to release custody. In other words, drop you on the side of the road. How does that sound?" _

_Natsu glared. This guy was rubbing it in his face. From day one that he met this guy, he's always hated Natsu. Before Natsu even got in trouble for the first time, He's had it in for him. Natsu even assumed that his office wasn't here the whole time. The bastard probably moved his office to Fairy Tail just to torment him. He'd only see Mr. Masion once or twice a week, so he didn't have much power over Natsu as he learned to behave on the days the man came to visit. But now, now he was doomed. _

"_So Natsu, how long will you hold up this time? An hour, ten minutes? Probably only five." Mr. Masion laughed again. Natsu wondered how someone like this was even able to act professional in front of others without his horrible personality seeping through. "How ever long it takes, I'll be right there when you do mess up. And then you'll be gone forever to die on the streets." He had moved back to his chair now, leaning back into it. "Get out." _

...

Natsu gulped down his food loudly, "'Cause there's nothing to tell. All we did was talk." He looked around the table, eyeing Lucy's plate of food. Lucy, disgusted, slid the plate over to him.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "If Lucy made such a big deal out of it, then it can't just be talking…" He muttered.

Lucy stared at Natsu, "Did you explain how it was Gajeel who started it?"

Natsu waved his hand dismissively, "Don't worry guys, all I got was a warning. 'Sides, the guy doesn't care who started or not."

"A warning? What'd he say?" Erza asked carefully, reading in-between the lines.

Natsu glared down at his food. Gray did a double take, seeing a flash of the glare, but as he looked back the boy was happily eating his food again, grinning as if it never left his face. Gray blinked, confused.

"Nothing too big, just the whole 'Next time for sure' story." He grumbled over a mouth full of food. Lucy grimaced.

Erza narrowed her eyes further, suspicious. "Really. That's it?"

Natsu groaned. "Yeah, geeze, why so many questions?" Natsu asked, finally finishing the food and leaning against the wooden table.

"I just find it hard to believe that the man whom threatened to transfer you-" Gray definitely saw a flash of something there. "Would let you off so easily after you did exactly what he said not to." Erza explained.

Natsu smiled at her, "Yeah I know, but don't worry, the bastard's got no power over me an-"

"Why do you do that!" Gray snapped, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up from the bench.

Lucy jumped in surprise, "G-Gray?"

Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. "Do what?"

Gray glared down at the pink haired boy in front of him, "That!" He said pointing back and forth between Natsu and Erza. "What you just did!"

Natsu gave a confused look.

Gray growled, angrier. "You are obviously hiding something, yet there you go smiling like an idiot, trying to make everything seem like it's okay." He said heatedly.

Natsu blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Gray sighed frustrated. "I always thought it was odd for someone to smile so much. We're not fragile you know? We _can_ help you. Are you too proud, is that it? Is that why you hide stuff from us?"

Lucy stared in surprise. Gray was starting to sound hurt. Where was this coming from? Was Natsu actually hiding something? She didn't notice anything… And she called herself his best friend.

Erza had remained stoic, watching the exchange with calculating eyes.

Natsu had looked away from Gray now, telling them all they needed to know. "You know," Gray started, "I thought it was okay that you didn't share you background story of how you got here, it hurt or whatever. Or maybe it was embarrassing. I told you mine, and I know Lucy told you hers." He gestured to Lucy and Lucy flinched back. Gray continued, " I'm not sure about Erza. But you… You haven't talked to anyone, have you?" Gray peered down at him. Natsu shifted, meeting Gray in the eyes, opening his mouth to say something, but Gray cut him off.

"I thought I told you Natsu." He said quietly. Lucy stared, feeling as though she was airdropping on a private moment. Which was stupid because she was here the whole time. "I told you. You can talk to us when something's wrong."

Natsu looked up and met Gray in the eyes. "I know that." He said, voice filled with an unidentified emotion.

Gray closed his eyes. "Yet you haven't." He reopened them, sitting harshly back down in his seat. "I _know_ something's wrong Natsu."

Natsu growled. "_Nothing_ is wrong!" He snapped. He and Gray locked eyes, glaring at each other.

Erza watch the exchange with caution. She knew both boys cared about each other and she knew that Gray was bound to snap about something important like this at some point. It was just the way Gray was. He didn't like secrets, not when he didn't keep any. He expected his friends to respect the same rules. Besides, he just cares too much to be left in the dark and feeling useless. The only problem however, was that she didn't know how exactly they'd handle this situation. It could become a new WW3 if they weren't careful. Erza knew she'd have to be the one to pull them apart if such a thing did occur.

"Fine! You wanna know so bad!" Natsu yelled, snapping under the pressure. Lucy hung on to his every word. So, Gray was right about something being wrong?

Natsu's voice lowered suddenly. "He said that if I messed up one more time I'd be on the streets." He said simply, shrugging. "No big deal, right? I just have to be careful is all."

Lucy sputtered "T-the streets!" She stared at Natsu, "But you're only twelve! He can't do that!" She exclaimed, outraged.

"I'm afraid he can." Erza said thoughtfully. Lucy snapped her head in the other girls direction, glaring. Erza continued, unfazed. "Natsu's an okay age for them to release. His record shows how much he's been shuffled to other orphanages. It'd be approved." Erza glared down at the table.

Lucy was shocked. "N-no way. How could they possible expect him to live?" She asked incredibly. She thought Natsu transferring was bad… that was just her being selfish again and not wanting her friend to leave her. Now it was a matter of his well-being. "We gotta stop him some how." She said, mainly to herself.

Gray's expression had become dark since the news had been spilled. He glared at Natsu. "You idiot." He snarled.

Natsu gave a grunt, "What! I just told you the truth, what the hell did I do!"

Gray shook his head. "You really wanted to keep that information from us? Idiot." Natsu huffed and crossed his arms childishly. Gray cursed under his breath, closing his eyes in concentration. He had told Natsu that they could help, so long as he told them. Well, now he did. And Gray was at a loss on how exactly he could help this situation. He glared at nothing in particular. There had to be something…

Lucy's eyes gleamed with determination. "We have to get him fired." She said simply.

Natsu stared at the blonde haired girl, torn between laughing and sputtering. "Tch-what?" He asked in a half laugh in confusion.

Lucy locked eyes with him, her face not faltering in the least. "If we get him fired, he can't do anything to you anymore."

Gray pondered this as Natsu laughed obnoxiously at the idea. Lucy puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

What if they really could get him fired? Then Natsu would have a second chance, right?

"Let's do it." Gray decided. His approval stopping Natsu's and Lucy's argument.

"Really?" Both Lucy and Natsu said at the same time, Lucy in delight and Natsu in disbelief.

Erza nodded, "I agree. No one's going to mess with my friend while I'm around. I'm tired of just standing by and letting things happen. Not to worry Natsu, we'll help you." Both Gray and Lucy nodded at Erza's words.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on." Natsu held his hands up in a 'freeze' position. "I never asked for help." He said simply. "You guys could get in trouble for this too."

Gray scoffed. "Do you think we care? We're gonna take this bastard down." He grinned.

Natsu turned to Lucy and she grinned and gave him a thumbs up, smiling cheerfully, happy to be helpful.

He then turned to Erza, who nodded with a small smile gracing her features.

Natsu let a wolfish grin spread across his face. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He fist pumped in the air as the others gave their shout of approval. "How we gonna do this?" He asked as he grinned.

Erza looked to Natsu, shaking her head. "YOU'RE not going to do _anything._" She said sternly.

"WHAT?"

Lucy nodded at Natsu, "No way are we letting you do this Natsu! What if we fail? You'd get sent to the street right away!"

Natsu gaped at them "Oh hell no! you're not keeping me out of this fun!" He said as he glared at them.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped. Natsu suddenly straightened his posture, scared of the friendly girl's tone. Gray didn't blame him as he shuddered, afraid of the woman who could take on Erza's form. Lucy's eyes softened as she gazed at Natsu. "Don't make me be the reason you get in trouble again." She said softly.

"Luce, you were-"

Lucy held up a hand, singling him to stop talking. "Natsu. Please."

Natsu gulped, looked away, then pouted. "You make me miss out on all the fun." He grumbled. Lucy smiled at him,

"Maybe. But I'll make it up to you, you idiot." She said affectionately.

* * *

**Soooooo? Did you love it? did you hate it? **

**ANYTHING you felt about this chapter would be greatly appreciated because well, i have a weird feeling about this one... **

**I don't know why, just do. So if it's just me, let me know :) thanks guys! love you ! **


End file.
